Stupid life
by HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL
Summary: Caitlin meets a ferret and suddenly she's trapped in a big bubble, fighting mountain lions and saving the new world from imminent doom and crazy earthquakes. Funny stuff mixed with pain and suffering, for all you people haters n stuff. Bwah ha ha.  : A
1. Stupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own gone, but I did come up with this ferret thing and plots and stuff added**

**Stupid-**

Stupid life, stupid barrier, stupid parents, stupid starvation. Stupid Caitlin. Why was she so stupid? Why was she such an idiot? She kicked the blurred barrier again, gaining satisfaction as the pain shot up her leg.

Caitlin hated herself; she flicked her long light brown hair out of her deep green and hazel eyes. She had followed the barrier for day's now- getting nowhere.

The barrier had gone up weeks, months even, ago- she had lived off the food in a house that had found. Then the lights went out. Her food went off fast without the freezer.

When Caitlin had been hiking with Sophia in Totters Ridge when the barrier popped up, splitting her from her friend and the rest of the world. She was alone, apart from the ferret of cause.

The ferret had been following her since the barrier went up; it seemed to be watching her. Caitlin had looked about, found an empty house in the hills. She slept there, tried the answerless phone and woke to see the black ferret sat on the bed side table.

It wasn't scared of her when she tried to shoo it. It followed her downstairs as she got breakfast. It sped after her when she went outside to check out the car on the drive. She hadn't noticed yesterday, but the driver door was open- shopping bags half unloaded into the house, one bag dropped on the ground randomly.

Strange; like the owner had vanished into thin air unpacking his groceries, like he poofed. The black ferret was rummaging in the bag on the floor when it suddenly looked up. Caitlin saw what was wrong.

Mountain lion, creeping up behind her. Suddenly the ferret was speeding across the dusty ground and leaping at it, without a trace of fear. Caitlin jumped up, backing towards the house.

The ferret jumped onto the cat's face, using its growing claws. Caitlin remembered seeing a gun in the house, she sprinted for the door.

She ran into the house, grabbing the shot gun from the kitchen cabinet. Checking it was loaded, she sped back to find the ferret jumping for the cover of the house. The mountain lion stalked closer to the door.

Caitlin flicked of the safety, she knew how to work a gun flawlessly- it was the only thing her useless father had taught her, she learnt how to fight by herself. She aimed at the ground by its paws, hoping to scare it of instead of having a dead body attracting more predators.

The lion jumped and ran off. Caitlin spun around, slamming the front door, looking for the ferret that had saved her life.

Caitlin gasped, in the middle of her stolen house there was a teenage boy with short black hair, wearing torn jeans and a white ripped shirt bleeding from scratches all over him. She ran over to him, grabbing a first-aid kit from the kitchen.

'What's your name?' she dabbed his wounds with antiseptic. 'Shaun' he winced. 'What are you doing here? Have you seen a black ferret?' He looked up at her with his bright green eyes, as if she was stupid. 'You're kidding right,' he couldn't possibly mean…

'You're the ferret?' He laughed, running a hand through his midnight hair, which was the exact same colour as the ferret's fur, nervously. Caitlin looked him up and down, he was cute- probably 14-15ish, _what the hell, stop and engage in the ferret-boy conversation! _'Prove it!'

He was gone; she looked around, then down to see a ferret staring up at her. She nearly fainted and Shaun was back, he had caught her. Caitlin blushed, bright red, pulling away. 'What's your name?' he asked.

'K-K-Kate-Caitlin…' she stuttered, still kind of shocked that the boy in front of her could turn into a ferret.

Shaun liked being in ferret form. Over the next few months they lived in the house, her and the ferret. Until the power went off. Then they got hungry. Then she shouted at him.

Shaun had ran off, she followed the barrier alone down to the highway.

And here she was, looking off the cliff top, kicking the stupid barrier and complaining about her stupid life. A dog was barking at the nearby cliff top hotel. A sign of life. She wandered down into Perdido beach, there had to be some kids even if the adults had gone.


	2. New

**The story continues and stuff**

**"New"-**

Perdido Beach, not as nice as she remembered. The town was messed up tons of graffiti, 'HC' whatever that was, sprayed on every surface. No-one wanted to talk in this part of town. She wanted to pass through this place as quickly as possible.

Caitlin wasn't very lucky, obviously, as a group of guys and a girl came up to her. They were looking for a fight, holding bats and crowbars. The leader seemed to be the snot-nosed boy at the front. _Great._ She sped up to get past them.

'What's the hurry bitch?' The leader spat, his gang members laughed- not that some of them had the brain power to get why they were laughing. She was tempted to say _'__your__ face, I don't want to see that much of it, I'm afraid I'll go blind- you're that ugly'_ but something told her that was a bad move, she tried to walk on, ignoring them.

'Haven't seen you around this part of town, are you a moof?' The boy kept on going, stopping her in her tracks. 'A what?' They all laughed, 'Don't act dumb, cow, you freak or normal- tell me so I can beat the crap out of you if you get it wrong.'

Caitlin wondered what the hell he was going on about, 'I'm new to town, so I please explain.' One of the other idiots spoke, 'You from Coates?' Coates was the private school up the road, where _bad kids_ went. 'No… Why?' The leader started speaking, 'If you aint from Coates, where you from, cause I aint seen you round here before.'

Caitlin had only come to Perdido beach on her holidays, visiting her mum. Her parents had split up ages ago, her dad dragged her back to Ireland, but her mum stayed in town- in the house her family had shared till she was five. She didn't remember this jerk. 'Since the barrier thing appeared I've been up in the hills.' The girl sneered, 'It's _the FAYZ_ honey, you _r__e__ally_ aren't local _are you_?' trying to make fun of her accent, but sounding more Scottish.

What the hell? FAYZ? Freaks? _What the hell?_She supposed that Shaun was a "freak" seen as he turned into a ferret most of the time. But what was _the FAYZ__? _Caitlin tried pushing past them again, the second boy pushed her back, raising his bat, 'You follow Zil's rules around here, and pushing Zil gets you're skull cracked open.' He was about to swing it at her when a "rabid ferret" randomly dived at him.

She took her chances at running, Shaun hurtling after her. 'Bitch!' "Zil" yelled after her. Shaun jumped and clung on to her shoulder as she ran out of that part of town.


	3. Pet

**"Pet"**

The Plaza, now it was a graveyard. Shaun hopped off. 'Go human; I want to talk to you.' Shaun replied completely human in tone, let still in ferret form, 'keep this a secret, from now I'm just your loyal ferret, we can talk later.' She walked on with her "pet ferret", looking for someone in charge to tell her what was going on.

A blonde girl and a dark haired boy, with a much younger little blonde boy, were talking outside the town hall. Caitlin ran over, ferret in tow. 'Umm… Hello?' They both stopped arguing at turned to look at her, then at her ferret. 'I'm kind off new here- so I'm just wondering what is going on.' The girl had big intelligent blue eyes, 'What do you mean by 'new'?'

Shaun ran around her right ankle, 'I just got into town, I was living in a house on Trotters Ridge but the power went out and the frozen food went off and I came down here looking for answers and stuff.' The dark haired boy spoke, 'What's your name?'

'Caitlin.' They went in to detail about the Fallout-Alley-Youth-Zone, and then the girl looked at the boy called Sam, muttering something. 'How old are you?' "Astrid" asked. '14, why?' She explained about the "big 15" thing. Caitlin knew she had 6 months but the ferret by her foot looked concerned, she realised she had never asked his age.

Astrid told her how to beat "the poof" and Shaun seemed to relax a bit. The young boy holding Astrid's hand didn't talk, ever, but he seemed obsessed with Shaun. Sam was staring over Caitlin's shoulder with a mix of annoyance and worry. She turned around to see the gang led by Zil coming towards them. 'On your way into town did you meet these _lovely people_?' Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

'This bitch just attacked us, Sammy, what're you gonna do about it? Is she one of your chuds? Her pet-thing-' 'It's a ferret Zil' Astrid interrupted condescendingly. '-attacked us, it needs to be put down or something.' One of his gang advanced with a baseball bat, Shaun scampered up Caitlin's leg over her camouflage print trousers and her tight fitting blue polo-shirt and black hooded army jacket to cling onto her shoulder.

Caitlin retreated behind an advancing Sam, 'Back off.' 'We aint scared of you _Sammy boy_, just cause _you're a moof_.' I still didn't know what that was; I looked at Astrid, confused. 'Some kids have mutated- developed powers-' 'Moofs!' one of Zil's lackeys shouted, sounding proud that he had successfully formed his first coherent word, Caitlin wanted to pat him on the head and say 'well done boy, do you want a doggie biscuit?' in her full Irish accent.

'-from the radiation in town from the nuclear power plant' Astrid finished. Caitlin remembered, an asteroid had hit one radiation domes. She figured that Shaun was a "moof" or whatever. But then it hit her, _**radiation?**_ The little boy was reaching up to touch Shaun's ferret tail.

'This moof broke the rules in our part of town, she used her power!' 'What power?' Caitlin hadn't got a power, never mind used it! 'That squirrel-thing is-' 'It's a ferret Lisa.' '-her power' the girl in Zil's club spat. Sam looked at Caitlin, 'Is it?' Shaun the "squirrel-thing" bobbed his head up. 'No, this is just my faithful ferret Shaun, and as far as I know I don't have superpowers.'

**REVIEW**


	4. Earthquake

**Earthquake-**

Zil's gang still looked angry, but Sam sent them off. 'You didn't want to get on the wrong side of them, you've got a price on your head now…' Sam sounded serious. Shaun jerked his tail out of the little kid's reach.

'You better come inside' Astrid dragged the little blonde after her.

Perdido Beach townhall, not so townhall-ish now there were only kids to run it. Within the building there was a room with lots of chairs and a full wall window through which Caitlin could see the distorted sun slowly making its way to night fall filling the chairs there were a dozen kids that stopped talking as they came in. Everyone was looking at Caitlin, or the ferret on her shoulder.

There was a Mexican dude, a surfer boy that smelled like fish, a dark skinned girl, a short pale girl with dark hair that couldn't seem to sit still, a stocky boy that looked like he should be playing computer games or doing other people's homework, a boy that looked to be the bully type and _Albert?_ 'Caitlin?' Albert stood up and she dived at him 'what are you doing here?' she released her strangle hold on him.

'You know each other?' Astrid questioned. 'This _is Caitlin!_ She used to be my next door neighbour! Then her parents split and she went to back to Ireland with her dad,' he looked at her, 'You only used to come up to see you're mum every so often- I hardly ever saw you, what are you doing here?' he looked at Shaun, 'Why have you got a ferret?'

'I- Err… I'm- Umm… this is Shaun?' _why __the fudge __was she asking him? '_This is Shaun, my dad got him for me, umm, and lots of Irish people have ferrets' she lied. It wasn't that believing. 'I was on holiday here, visiting mum and I was up in Trotters Ridge, hiking with a friend, I saw the barrier thing go up, I was very nearly on the other side like my friend' she rushed.

'Right…' the fishy boy muttered. Caitlin glared at him. 'Okay, Caitlin needs somewhere to stay… Albert?' Astrid asked. 'Yes, she can stay at my house, of cause she can!' Sam spoke to the room, 'It's getting late, we'll talk tomorrow, okay-'

Suddenly the room shook violently; the whole town hall started vibrating. The skinny pale girl was suddenly by the door, yelling 'It's the whole street, the whole town is shaking!' to Sam. Shaun curled around Caitlin's neck. 'Everything is shaking!' Astrid started yelling, 'Everyone outside **now**!'

Caitlin was last out, Shaun dropped to the floor. Kids were flowing out of the Day care, out of everywhere. The shaking stopped, 'What the hell was that?' she shouted. Astrid spoke calmly, 'It must have been an earthquake…'

'Weird' Sam whispered beside her. 'I'm guessing this doesn't happen much,' she asked Astrid. 'It shouldn't, doesn't, at all. It's not logical; there isn't anything to suggest we should be getting earthquakes, not in the FAYZ.' Sam looked at Astrid, 'What should we do?' Astrid shrugged, 'go home and look out for aftershocks?' the great Astrid didn't really know what to do, ha.

**REVIEW**


	5. Something

**Something**

Albert showed her the way to his house, he had taken residence in one of the houses closer to the centre of town. An apartment near the burned out looking apartment building. She had a grave feeling someone had died in there.

The apartment was full of little balls of light; they floated in the air like frozen fireflies in the dark night. Her room was small.

When Albert went to sleep her ferret jumped onto the bed beside her. 'Are you okay?' Shaun held her hand; she looked up into his brilliant green eyes. 'Just tired,' she looked at her blue trainers, 'I'm sorry I shouted at you Shaun.' 'I'm sorry I left you on your own.'

'Lots of Irish people have ferrets?' he chuckled. Caitlin started laughing, 'It's not my fault! I'm just not a good actor!' she smiled at him. 'I want to go for a walk…' Caitlin looked at him for approval. 'I'm not stopping you.'

Shaun turned into a ferret and Caitlin looked in the draws and wardrobes till she found a rucksack for him to sit in. She opened her window and climbed out onto the fire escape.

The night air was calm, peaceful, silent. Her footsteps echoed as she walked back to her mum's house. She hadn't been here alone for ages; her mum had bought her tons of clothes.

Caitlin's House, I don't live here anymore, just my mum. The house was untouched, frozen in time back to when she was five- listening to her parents fight. The kitchen had been raided though.

She climbed the stairs, Shaun was silent, in her room she grabbed some off her stuff. Shaun jumped out as she abandoned the rucksack for one of her own, stuffing her best clothes in, her easiest clothes, and three pairs of trainers and more army jackets in. Shaun sat on her shoulder.

She walked about the house, her mum kept glasses in the top cabinet. She ran the tap, only a few drops of stale water came out. Weird. The earthquake might have ruptured the pipes to these houses because the water was on at Albert's apartment. Something told her to get out of the house, something was wrong, something was off.

Caitlin ran for the door, as fast as her legs would go. Something was lurking in the darkness of her house, something bad. She ran out onto the street to stare at the cold house that was no longer hers.

'Did you feel it?' Shaun nodded. 'What could it have been?' Shaun opened his ferret mouth, 'I don't know it just felt like something was watching us. Like a trap, it's emanating a bad feeling.'

Caitlin realized she was still clutching the glass, she out it down on the side walk in front of the house, ripping a flower out of her mother's bushes to put it in the glass. She had never been superstitious before, but now she muttered a Gaelic rhyme her Irish grandmother had taught her to ward off the evil spirits.

Caitlin ran to Albert's apartment, desperately needing to sleep.


End file.
